Tales From Beyond The Fringe
Tales From Beyond The Fringe, Tales, or TFBTF for short is is an homage to classic comics and Pulp Fiction, cheap publications oftentimes featuring stories of adventure, horror, and action. In-universe, it is a popular periodical detailing the exciting adventures of the denizens of the WildStar universe. They are available for 35 copper an issue. In-game, it is a collectable item, scattered in many pieces across the zone which, when fully complied, with reward the player with a beautiful cover, a poster of said cover for their house, and a story, oftentimes starring the adventures of notable individuals before Nexus. To better explain how this works, read the first free copy called Adventure Awaits! Also see Lore Locations for Collection by Zone Olyssia *Deradune **A Test of Loyalty - 7 pages - Agent Lex's penultimate test, given to him by his creator, Axis Pheydra ***-5372,-51 / -5161,-450 / -4849,-755 / -5335,-1170 / -5463,-1402 / -5676,-759 / **Revenge is a Particle Destabilizer - 8 pages - In the orphanage, Mondo Zax toils in the attic, to beat the bullies coming to kill him. ***-4304,-1071 / -4357,-1017 / -5055,-1577 / -5126,-1536 / -5168,-1792 / -5037,-1882 / -5062,-1945 / -5113,-1316 / **Artemis Zin and the Fiery Mountains of Mikros - 8 pages -'' In the name of ratings and adventure, Artemis Zin scales Mount Crucible'' ***-4313,122 / -4741,97 / -5110,-33 / 4431,-585 / 4665,-427 / 4550,-366 / -5110,-33 / *Auroria **Rise of the Vindicator - 8 pages ***-2521,-1198 / **Preceptor Alpha in "The Freebot Code!" - 8 pages ***-2106,-1056 / -1610,-921 **The Price of Defeat - 8 pages ***-2432,-491 *Ellevar **Rise of the Vigilant Star - 7 pages ***-2499,-3435 / -2524,-3734 / -2499,-4503 / -2953,-3597 / -3109,-3646 / -3510,-3412 / -2724,3114 **A Gathering Storm - 7 pages - During the dark days of the Dominion, Varonia Cazalon has decided she has had enough ***-3472,-3006 / -3020,-2832 / -2942,-2837 / -2960,-2553 / -2800,-2426 / -2552,-2945 / -2369,-2494 **Corrigan Doon and the Star of Dominus - 7 pages ***-2260,-3237 / -1743,-4016 / -2004,-4173 / -1518,-3897 / -2020,-3201 / -967,-3445 / -612,-3581 *WIlderrun **The Maiden's Tale - 9 pages ***3252,-2246 / 2142,-2553 / 2212,-3001 / 1445,-2263 / 1757,-2406 / **A Perfect Strike - 9 pages (aka - Tresayne Toria's Perfect Strike!) ***3333,-4430 / 3064,-4631 / 2679,-4534 / Alizar *Celestion - 3 Issues **Perils of the Lost Planet - The last few moments before Dorian Walker discovers Nexus **Attack of the Planet Reapers! - Set during the final moments of the Ravaging of Arboria before the evacuation ***2356,-1934 / **Victor Lazarin's Dead End - Showing Victor Lazarin's attempts to make Vitalus Serum ***-3570,-2293 / 3157,-2865 / *Algoroc - 3 Issues **A Duel for Deadeye - 7 pages - Aron Deadeye Brightland heads after the infamous Marauder Captain Thokov ***Found around: Tremor Ridge, Deadstar Ravine, Coldwater Gulch *** 3864,-4595, / 3741,-4589, / 3695,-4532, / 3226,-4193 / 3595,-3839 / 3048,-4847 / 3305,-4393 / **The Vengeance of Kain - 7 pages ***4087,-4019 / 4173,-4226 (cave) / 4213,-4479 (Den) / 4210,-4409 / 4083,-4815 / **Happy Birthday, Belle Walker - 7 pages ***Found around: Annihilator Site 14 4655,-3862 / 4406,-3647 / 4669,-3562 / 4393,-4036 / 4420,-4133 / 4792,-4271 / 5110,-4199 *Galeras - 3 Issues **Kara Takes Command! - 8 pages - How Sergeant Kara officially became part of Durek's Destroyers ***3963,-2313 (Thayd) / 4335,-2183 / 4618,-2728 / 4885,-2974 / 4613,-3053 / 5118,-2610 / **Durek Stonebreaker and the Mercenaries of Gnox - 8 pages ***5733,-2488 / 5959,-2523 / 6030,-2391 / 5880,-2216 / 5854,-1771 / 6381,-2071 / 6347,-3000 / 6764,-2925 **Dorian Walker and the Lost Valley of the Pell - 8 pages ***5368,-2793 / 5535,-2085 / 5506,-1930 / 5691,1929 / 5654,-1802 / 5704,-2206 / 5611,-2516 / 5518,-3066 *Whitevale **A Traitor's Gamble - 8 pages - Outnumbered, outgunned, and desperate, Serrick Brightland takes a gamble ***2145,63 / 2374,-574 / 1848,-798 / **The Temple of Dak-Buun - 9 pages ***3386,289 / 3269,-190 **Subject 33 - 9 pages - The Ikthian records of the eponymous Subject 33 ***2777,1007 / 2104,1401 / 2118,1433 / 2635,769 / 2214,463 / Isigrol *Malgrave **The Pit - 10 pages - An unlucky Aurin and his brother are captured by the Dreg ***1935,3744 / 2935,4437 / 3194,4640 / 537,3794 / **Phineas T. Rotostar in "The Protostar Difference!" - An advertisement by Protostar, detailing the beginnings of the galaxy's biggest, most successful corporation ***2884,3025 / 1294,2899 / 1431,2417 / 1272,2671 / 1551,3098 / *Northern Grimvault *Southern Grimvault - 1 Issue **Cleanup Crew - 10 pages ***2660,863 / 3129,813 / 3085,200 / 2710,-342 / 1843,-2191 / 2050,-1986 (tunnel) / 1916,1968 / Farside *Fragmentation - 9 pages **Bio-Dome 3 1874,-1405 / 1791,-1511 / 1191,-1435 / 1202,-1558 / 1151,-1625 / ** Bio-Dome 4 4280,-1365 / 3839,-1306 / 4375,-1342 / *Into the LIght - 9 pages **3574,-5577 / 3387,-5677 / 4260,-5956 / 5799,-11990 (in the lab,up the puzzle) External Links WildStar Online WildStar Core (youtube) Category:Content